Teenage stories: Loss is a thing of the past
by JumpingBunny23
Summary: When death occurs the shock is enough to push anyone over the edge. But I have come this far and I will continue with my life. New beginnings await me when I move to Konoha. New people that I meet. And one I fell inlove with... High-school setting. Rated M for suggestive themes, loss, blood, and obviously for Hidan's foul mouth. (First book of "Teenage stories")
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: prologue

A/N: I apologize for this, but it was something stuck in my head and I gotta write it otherwise it sort of bugs me.

Any who: Read, Enjoy and Review!

Disclaimer: if I owned naruto, itachi would be my slave. So no I don't own naruto.

Days go by, months go by, years go by and still after ten years in school I'm an outcast. No friends, no family to be there for me when I'm down. I have nothing.

Hi, my name is Robyn Eldanor, I am sixteen years old, I have no parents or siblings, I live in a dark room in the Konoha orphanage (my old orphanage sent me here), I'm starting school next month and I have different colored eyes. My hobbies include: staying in a dark room when the sun is shining, reading books when its raining, getting a piercing for each new family I turn down and so far I have twenty piercings, taking care of my little angel fish, making clay sculptures when something is bothering me, and last by talking a stroll around town when its night time.

You might say I'm just your average orphan that was left in the care of the orphanage at birth. But I wasn't. I lost my both parents and younger brother in a car crash when I was five. I have mourned over their deaths for all these years. And I still haven't forgiven myself. Yes I was the cause of it all. The late night party, the extreme amount of alcohol, the scream in the car when a spider fell on me, it was all my fault because I wanted to go to the party and make some friends with the other adults' children. My parents had consumed huge amounts of alcohol on that night. They wanted me to have a good time. I did, but when we reached the red light on the street and that spider fell on me in the car that was when it all went down hill. Literally. The car swerved on the wet road, hit a rock and went tumbling down the hill. My younger brother wasn't wearing his seat belt and neither were my parents.

I still have the scar on my left arm where it went through the window. It stretches from my shoulder down to my wrist. At the funeral I wouldn't allow anyone to comfort me and tell me it wasn't my fault, because it was. The spider, the red light, the broken window, the cut across my arm, my brothers' broken neck, my fathers' crushed ribs, my mothers' cracked skull. It was all my fault because I wanted to make friends. When the ambulance and cops arrived at the scene I was crying and trying to cover my bleeding arm. A cop with funky orange hair carried me over to the awaiting ambulance where they immediately set to work on covering the long and deep cut.

I was calling out to my parents and brother hoping that they were alright, but they weren't. They were dead. The cop with the orange hair came and told me. "Sweetie, I'm afraid that they won't be answering you." I looked up at him with wide eyes, that's when he saw that my eyes were two different colors. My left eye was black and my right eye was green.

"Wh-what do you mean they won't answer me? Mister, don't tell me they are gone! Please!" I sobbed covering my face in my hands. The cop just wrapped a blanket around me and hugged me.

"Its alright sweetie." He said in a reassuring voice, hugging me tighter. "What's your name sweetie?" He asked when we were on the way to the hospital. I was sitting on the bed in the ambulance in his arms crying my eyes out.

"R-Robyn Eldanor." I said after a few sobs and rubbed my eyes.

"Well, Robyn, you will be alright I promise." The cop said hugging me one last time before carrying me into the hospital as my vision started fading. But before I could slip into unconsciousness I heard him say: "When she's better take her to the orphanage. And when she turns sixteen, bring her to the orphanage in Konoha."

And now here I am. In the orphanage in Konoha after eleven years, in my own dark room with fading grey walls, a single bed with grey sheets, an old wood dresser a desk with a chair, a bathroom and one dirty window. The school that I would be going to is in plain view from my room. My suitcase with my little amount of clothes on my bed and my small fishbowl that held my angel fish named Eric.

Eric is basically the only friend I have, even though he is a fish, but he is something I can talk to when I have too many thoughts in my head.

There was also a big cardboard box beside my bed that held all my books, sculptures and clay. I wouldn't get rid of those things even if someone paid me to. Those sculptures hold my past. And my past I would never forget. There was a specific sculpture that I treasured. One I made of me and my family. My mom with her long curly blond hair, my father with his usual smiling face and short black hair, my brother with his innocent eyes being held by me. The one who murdered all of them. I stood in that sculpture with a sad face among all the happy ones. My long, curly black hair flowing freely over my shoulders. My odd colored eyes leaking tears down my face.

I held the sculpture with a frown on my face then set it down on the shelf next to my dresser. I started unpacking the rest of my belongings, finding old sculptures that I had made during my stay at my old orphanage. And with each sculpture came a memory.

Each family that I had turned down, each one promising to give me a safe home where I could have been happy and start over. But I turned my head to the side and said no thank you, I like my life just the way it is. And I do really like my life the way it is, I want nothing to change.

Do you want to know the real reason why I don't want any family or friends? Its because I fear that if I have them that they will be ripped away from me like my mother, father and younger brother. The scar on my arm from the accident is enough to make up my mind when someone wants to adopt me or be my friend. I have rejected help since the day of the accident. But one person still lingers in my mind every now and then.

That cop with the funky orange hair, and now that I think back he also had piercings in his nose, bottom lip and both his ears. Every other person that I met that had piercings was mean and horrible, but that cop was gentle and kind. He stayed in my mind after that night. He always came into my thoughts when they were too full. And my angel fish had to hear about him a lot.

After my sculptures came my clothes. I always wear a long sleeve T-shirt that's overly large, black converse shoes, baggy cargo pants that are held up by a woven belt and a bandanna around my head to keep back stray hair that falls in my face. I have numerous clothes that have been bought for me at my old orphanage, but I never wore any of it. Instead I got a job as a assistant in a tattoo shop and bought my own clothes, sculpting equipment, my fish and his bowl, my piercings and a chain with a small metal leaf pendant dangling from it.

I learned to fend for myself on my own. I learned without a family, without friends and without adults around me. I lived my life alone because of my actions. My actions that lead to my family's death. I never knew if I had any other relatives, and nor do I care if I do. If they knew what I had done they would cast me away like everyone else that had learned of the accident. That's why I kept to myself at all times in any place.

At my old school I was always teased about wearing such ridiculous clothing and my odd colored eyes, but that is my style. I never judged others clothes, even if they wore slutty things.

"Eric, this is my new home." I said placing my angel fish on my dresser then looking around my room. I now accepted that I would be living in an orphanage until I could afford a house, and that's why I immediately picked up my wallet and left the room. See I don't have a phone, I never had the money for one. And who would I call anyway? Exactly. I have no one. So I decided that I would start looking for a job near the orphanage today. As I passed the other rooms and the clock on the wall, I noticed it was already one in the afternoon. "Its lunch time, might as well get something on the way." I muttered passing the front desk.

"Wait, Robyn! Where are you going? Its lunch time." The lady at the desk said with a smile.

"To look for a job and a decent meal." I said with no sarcasm and exited the orphanage. I loved coming up with songs to occupy my time, and so I started singing a random tune until I walked past a grocery store with a sign that said 'help wanted'. I turned into the doors and went to ask one of the clerks about the position.

"Ah yes, let me take you to the manager." The guy said leading me to the back where an office door stood with the label 'manager'. "Sir, there is someone here for the job position." The guy said opening the door and allowing me to step inside first.

The manager was a tall guy with brown hair. "Take a seat miss and we shall begin the interview." He said gesturing to the chair in front of his desk.

I sat down and greeted the man. "So what position is it that you need filled sir?" I asked after he questioned me.

"We need someone who can pack the shelves and fill any position when needed." The manager said with a small smile. "Though I doubt that a person with your talents will be needed anywhere else." He gave me a reassuring smile. "Welcome to the business miss Eldanor."

"Just call me Robyn, please sir." I said with my own smile and shook his outstretched hand. "And thank you for accepting me."

"Anytime, Robyn, its a pleasure to have you working here." The manager said leading me out the door. "Oh and you can come in at six in the morning and leave whenever you wish. Its now lunch time but can you start after lunch?" He asked with a smile.

"Sure, where can I get some quick lunch?" I asked.

"Next to our shop is a Japanese restaurant. They make their food fairly quick, and lunch break is half an hour long, so take your time with eating. Your uniform will be waiting for you when you come back."

"Thank you very much sir." I said with a small dip of my head and headed to the front of the store. Just as the manager said, next to the store was a Japanese restaurant. I entered the place and it seemed fairly nice. Tables with families occupied a majority of the place. I stepped up to the counter and a woman dressed in a red kimono came to take my order.

"What will you have dear?" The lady asked with a Japanese accent.

"One small rice with stir-fry and chicken strips please, and some ice tea." I said with a smile.

"Thank you dear, your order will be here shortly." The lady said heading to the back. I stood at the counter and took out my wallet just as she came back. "Oh no dear. You don't have to pay for this meal, you are new in town so its on the house." She said with a kind smile.

"Thank you very much madam." I said with a bow and a smile, taking my food and exiting the restaurant. I entered my new work place and headed for the break room where the guy from earlier was sitting at the table eating his lunch.

"Hello again. I see that you have been given the position. Congratulations." He said with a smile. "My name is Derick."

"Robyn, thank you Derick." I said sitting down at the table, taking out my lunch. When I was done with my meal I turned to Derick. "Do you know where I can get my uniform?" I asked with a sheepish smile.

"Oh yes! The manager said that I should show you where. Follow me." He said jumping up from his chair and leading me to the back of the break room where a rack with uniforms stood. "Take your pick. You can change in here, and there is a locker reserved for each person that works here. Here's your locker." He said placing his hand on the one with the number six on it. "When you're done come find me and I'll show you around the store." And with that Derick left me.

I walked up to the rack with the uniforms and picked out the one that would fit me best. The uniforms consisted of long black pants, a white button-up shirt with long sleeves and a vest. I quickly changed into my uniform and placed my other clothes and wallet in my locker, I then proceeded to exit the break room in search of Derick. I didn't have to go far because he was waiting for me outside.

"You look good." He complimented. "Now follow me and I'll show you around."

After showing me where everything went and introducing me to the other workers, I set out to pack the shelves and other things. When it came to closing time at five in the afternoon, I went to the break room to get my things and then I went back to the orphanage. It took five minutes for me to get back and when I entered the lady at the desk called me back.

"Robyn! You have a visitor. He's waiting in your room. And I see that you have a job? What job is it and where?" She interrogated. I sighed.

"I work at the grocery store down the road. I pack the shelves. And who is this visitor?" I asked back.

"A very nice guy." Was all she said. I ignored her further and went to my room. Upon entering I saw funky orange hair.

"Robyn. Its been a while." The cop from long ago said standing up from my bed and holding his arms open. I ran into them with a happy smile.

"Its good to see you again too. But I never caught your name." I said stepping back and setting my other clothes and wallet on my bed.

"My bad. My name is Pein." He, Pein, said. "I see you have gotten a job at the local grocery store, and that you have been busy these past few years. Still not over the accident?" He asked sitting down next to me on my bed.

"Yeah, the job is good, pays well too and the manager is very nice." I said looking down at my hands when memories of that night shot through my eyes. "I haven't and will never get over the accident. It was my fault they died." I glared at my hands. "But I have found ways to express my emotions and thoughts." I said pointing to the various sculptures that were scattered on the shelf and my large stack of books. Pein chuckled and put an arm over my shoulder.

"I have heard that you turned down each family that wanted to take you in. But you have grown up and gotten this far, and you will be starting at your new school next month." He said glancing at me from the corner of his eye. "There are a lot of trouble makers in that school (*cough* akatsuki *cough*), but if they give you any trouble let me know. I will talk to the principal." He smiled at me. "Oh and I will be coming to visit you every weekend so that you won't be alone, but if you ever want to hang out you'll find me at the police station a few blocks up the road."

"Thank you, Pein, I will remember that. But tomorrow is Saturday." I said with a smirk.

"I know, and I've got something planned for tomorrow. I'll come pick you up at seven, be ready and waiting at the door by then." He said with a smile and placed a kiss on my forehead as he stood. "I have to go now, we can talk more tomorrow and catch up on what you've been doing all these years." He said leaving my room. I smiled as he left. Then picked up my clothes and put them in the clothing basket next to my bathroom.

"Guess I'll take a shower and head down for dinner." I stretched and headed into the bathroom. It was plain like any other, but it had the essential toiletries. I turned the shower on and started undressing. When the water was my preferred temperature I stepped in and shampoo ed and conditioned my hair, then I started washing the rest of my body. As I stepped out of the shower I realized something.

"No one ever asked about my eyes." Then I slapped myself in the head. "Idiot, that's because I had my hair covering my green eye. God that's so stupid." I sighed and wrapped a white towel around my body, walking up to the mirror and brushing my still wet hair. My curly black hair reached past my hips. I never cut my hair or styled it. That's why its always healthy.

After I finished getting the knots out of my hair I exited the bathroom and walked over to my dresser, pulling out my underwear and the clothes I would be wearing. A long-sleeve black sweater, grey cargo pants and a blue bandanna. I changed quickly and tied my hair back with the bandanna then slipped on a pair of flats and exited my room for dinner.

We had pasta for dinner. That tasted average I would say. But it did taste awful as I kept eating, so I discarded my food and went back to my room starving. My stomach hurt from the little amount of slime that I ate.

"Damn that shit tasted so awful." I said walking up to my toilet and throwing up.

Several heaving later I stood in front of the mirror brushing my teeth and staring at my reflection. Several thoughts running around in my head.

"God dammit." I sighed after rinsing my mouth and walked over to my clay and sculpting equipment, getting to work on a new figure.

After approximately three hours the figure was done. It was of Pein, and on the bottom of the sculpture read :"This is Pein, my only friend." With the date included. I had him correct in every detail, the emotion he held when he came to visit me today and his arms outstretched to a welcoming hug.

Eleven years ago I had made my first friend. Eleven years have passed and I still have that friend, his name is Pein. He is my first and only friend. I hope that whatever happens in this town, that it won't separate us or destroy our friendship.

When I looked at the clock on my wall I saw that it was already ten o'clock at night. "Might as well get to sleep for the events tomorrow." I yawned and pulled on a pair of boxers, throwing my cargo pants over the chair and then scrambling into bed. The thoughts of my friend still lingering in my mind, but they helped lull me into a relaxing dream.

Tomorrow I would get to spend an entire day with him, and Sunday too. The first time I would spend some quality time with a friend. Oh my god I'm so excited.

But those thoughts didn't last however, because then my nightmare started up again. The accident. Everything was different. I was the exact same age I am now and my brother the age he would be today. My parents still looked the age that they died. Everything replayed itself. The light, the spider, the scream, my arm going through the window, my brother, my father, my mother.

For years I haven't had the nightmare, but now it came again. And what woke me up at five in the morning was not the accident, but my arm that started to hurt. It throbbed violently causing me a lot of pain. I remembered the dream, and my arm started throbbing when Pein took me to the ambulance.

The cold sweat dripped from my forehead and I decided not to go back to sleep for now. Just in case I would be having the nightmare again. I didn't want to risk re-living the accident for the thirtieth time.

"Ouch." I flinched when my arm started throbbing badly. I got up and went to my dresser, pulled out my pain pills and drank two. "Damn arm." I muttered sitting on my bed in thought and looked towards the clock on my wall. It read ten past five in the morning. "I woke up earlier than this last time I had that dream." I got up and started getting ready for when Pein would come pick me up.

My clothes consisted of baggy dark blue cargo pants, held up by a woven belt, a grey long-sleeve T-shirt, my black converse and a brown bandanna. I took my chain with the small metal leaf on and put it around my neck. I tied my hair back with the bandanna, grabbed my wallet and headed down to the front door of the orphanage to wait for Pein. Last I checked the time it was fifteen past six. So I would have to wait another forty-five minutes for him to get here.

"This should be interesting." I mumbled and sat on the steps in front of the orphanage, watching the sunrise.

A/N: and that's it for this chapter! Review my lovely minions!

Zetsu: she had sugar in this story too didn't she?

Kakuzu: there's no doubt about it.

Guys I'm right here.

Itachi: let's get her before she hits 'that' stage.

No! You won't catch me!

Pein: for the love of me, please review for this mad woman.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meet the Akatsuki 1.

A/N: its so good to be back. I don't know if anyone reads this story or any of my others but I don't care. I just want to write.

Now read, enjoy and review!

I sat on the steps in front of the orphanage for half an hour until Pein showed up. He pulled up in front of the orphanage in a orange car with black stripes on the side.

"About time." I said with a cocky smile as he climbed out of his car to hug me. I gratefully returned the hug.

"I'm early actually." He said with a laugh.

"I know, I was just playing with you." I said sticking my tongue out at him. This time he had a cocky smile on his face.

"Sticking your tongue out means you want a kiss." I pulled my tongue back in and pulled my face in disgust. He only laughed at me.

"You are gross. I have never been kissed." I said climbing into the passenger side of the car. Pein only chuckled as he put the keys in the ignition and started the car.

"One-day you will be." I stared at him, not believing his words.

"Yeah, yeah. One-day is one-day, now tell me where we're going." I said with a pout, crossing my arms over my small chest. He just smirked at me, not answering. "Come on! Tell me!" I pleaded.

"You will see, calm down." He laughed as we pulled into a small drive-way in front of a local restaurant. The Coolmans.

"'The Coolmans'? Really?" I questioned with an un-amused look in his direction.

He shrugged his broad shoulders with a smirk playing at his lips. "Why not? I want you to meet some colleagues of mine."

**Pein's pov.**

"Why not? I want you to meet some colleagues of mine?" I said without any hesitation. She is falling into the trap, soon something is going to happen. I can feel it.

"O-kay... Let's get going then." Robyn climbed out of the car and headed towards the entrance, I joined her quickly, because just as the door opened, we met blue.

"About dang time you got here man!" Kisame hollered with a sharp pat on my back, I stumbled a little and glared at the man. Robyn only curiously stared at him.

"And who are you?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest and glaring the man down with her only visible green eye.

"Robyn..." I trailed off not knowing what to say. Her glare turned to me sharply and she pulled back the hair covering her other eye, making the glare more frightening.

"What?" She snapped harshly."He hit you on the back, he is not respecting an officer of the law. Now if you don't have something to say, keep your trap shut." Damn, her words we're sharp, precise and without a hint of hesitation. Scary as hell. I clamped my mouth shut as the others came near. "Now give me your name before I make you." Oh no, there goes the threat.

Kisame snorted but didn't give his name. I could see the change in Robyn's eyes as she looked him up and down.

"If that's the way you want to play then so be it." She said advancing towards him. Robyn, a short, thin and frail girl against Kisame, a big, toned and skilled fighter. Haha, this is never going to work.

"Listen girly. I don't think you know who you are talking to, but you won't be able to hurt me because you are freaking small." Kisame insulted her, bad move I think. I saw the fire and hate in Robyn's eyes growing stronger.

"It takes two to do the tango, but only one to pull the trigger. I don't like it when people insult me, especially people who don't know their place." Robyn said pulling out a glove from inside her pants pocket, wiggling her hand in and pulling back the sleeve of her left arm where her scar was shown. Kisame's eyes widened at seeing the scar. "But did you know that the smallest bottle holds the deadliest poison?" She drew her gloved fist back and hit him in the face before he could respond, sending him straight through the wall, to the other side of the street.

"Robyn!" I shouted. She didn't respond but stepped through the hole in the wall and into the street. Drawing closer to Kisame who was knocked silly and seeing stars around his head.

"Filth such as yourself should learn the rules of life." Robyn spat at him.

"Yes ma'am." He said groggily, saluting Robyn at the same time before passing out.

"Good." Robyn returned to the restaurant to face my- what the hell is she doing?! "All of you who are proclaimed Pein's colleagues, front line and center, now." She ordered standing with the posture of a well trained lady. God what is she doing?! No one moved from their seats. "NOW!" She boomed. Everyone jumped and hurried to form a straight line and stand on attention, Robyn is a demon, I now realize that. "Name, age and rank." She barked at them.

"Deidara, 19, Demolition expert and Artist."

"Sasori, 19, Puppet master and Artist."

"Hidan you low-life bitch, 20, Jashinist." Robyn's lip curved down at his attitude. Everyone scrambled to shut him up before any more words were said.

"What did you call me?" She said with a low voice, eyes cold and staring at Hidan with no emotion. Hidan pissed his pants, literally.

"N-nothing!" He squeaked like a girl. Robyn nodded and the introductions continued.

"Kakuzu, 30, Accountant and bounty hunter."

"Zetsu, 18, Gardener."

"Tobi, 17, Toy-shop owner and maker."

"Konan, 23, Origami instructor."

"Itachi, 19, Lawyer and Library owner." I thought it stopped there but she turned to me and I was next, standing on attention.

"Pein, 25, Police officer and Chief consultant." Robyn relaxed a little but soon she was back in commando mode.

"And that blue bag in the street?"

"Kisame, 20, Sword-fighting expert and Aquarium owner." Itachi answered. Now she relaxed completely and dumped herself in a chair.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" Robyn asked taking off her glove and pulling her sleeve down again to cover her scar. Silence. Robyn didn't notice and only put her head on the table, falling asleep. 'What's this? She never did this... Is something wrong with her?' I thought to myself staring at her.

A/N: and that's it! What could be wrong with Robyn? Why did she pass out? Why did she go commando? Find out in the next chapter!

R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: He came in the night when the moon was high in the sky.

A/N: SORRY! Sooooo sorry to keep you all waiting, but this idea had just come to mind and I think that it fits in greatly with the story.

Enjoy and review.

Robyn's memory.

**He came in the night. I was sitting at my desk in my old orphanage working on my clay sculpture when I heard it. The faint footsteps landing on the floor. A chill came into my room, but I did not bother to turn. I knew what had come. A vampire. Cold as winter and pale as snow, but sparkled when in the setting summer sun. I had read a lot about numerous encounters with these creatures, but didn't pester myself with a task of looking for them.**

**It is said that these vampires come from a special family residing in Konoha, the Uchiha family. This family had lived there for many centuries, never moving to a different state because of their land and titles. Honored people they were once, but after a chilling storm that swept through the land in 1560, a change occurred in the household. The young father, Fugaku Uchiha, was visited by a blood bat during the night as he slept. That was the change in the house. When the father became a vampire.**

**A tragedy soon followed. Fugaku grew a craving when around his wife, but no one seemed to know what for. He was lusting after her blood. In the dead of night, Fugaku attacked his lovely wife, Mikoto, she didn't survive. The two sons of the parents had witnessed this event, but they didn't get out without a warning from their father. **_**When you are 18 I will come, for now do not speak of this to another living soul. **_**As promised the boys, Itachi and Sasuke, didn't speak a word to another of the family of the happening that took place when their mother died.**

**When the intruder stepped closer to me, I put my sculpting tools down and sighed, my shoulders dropping from their stiff stance. "I knew you would come for me one day, Itachi." I heard a deep chuckle and was met with a soft pair of lips at the base of my neck, hair tied into a bun, the lips caressing the skin smoothly.**

**"I see you have been reading my family history, Robyn. But that will not save you, for it is the hunter that controls the hunted." He whispered into my ear with a voice smooth as woven silk.**

**"I am not one to stop the predator from catching its prey, therefore I will not stop you from taking my life. For you are the predator and I am the prey." I shifted my head a little to the side to allow more access to my neck for his fangs. "I know that the Uchiha only come when their prey is in deep pain and troubled with sorrow of the past. That is why you have come, no?"**

**"You speak as if you were from my time, Robyn. Wise in your young age and well informed of the history from which I come. I can smell your blood, the sweet, delicate and soft fluid that resides in your veins." He said huskily, running a thin finger over the protruding vein on my neck. Itachi removed his finger but that was soon replaced by his fangs. I took a sharp breath as I felt the life slowly draining from me. As soon as Itachi had bitten me, he pulled away with a gasp. "Y-your blood... Its rich... A drug..." He licked his lips and pulled my half limp body into his arms. "But clean, pure, almost as if you... But it can't be." He placed me on my bed and pulled my hair out of its bun. "I thought that that family had died out before my change. But the eyes...they look so much like hers..." I couldn't understand who he was referring to, nor did I know what family he was talking about. But before I could hear more his fangs sunk into my skin and the **

**vanishing of my blood lulled me to sleep.**

**Present day.**

**Itachi's pov.**

There was no doubt about it. That's the girl. The last Eldanor. But I thought I had finished all her blood! How could she still be alive?!

"Itachi!" Pein called. I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to look at the man who was holding a drenched cloth over Robyn's eyes.

"What's happening?!" The others shouted, trying to get a look at the girl that was breathing harshly. 'Her life essence is draining...that could only happen if she is close or touching the vampire that bit her...but she didn't touch me...'

"Itachi, come here quickly!" Konan shouted in panic. I quickly moved over to Pein and Konan who were overlooking the girl. I touched her skin, hot as a fire burning in the cold winter night.

"Before anyone sees I have to get her out of here, and quickly." I whispered to Pein.

"Tell me what's wrong with her first." Pein ordered, looking at the girl with sad eyes. Then I saw it. Her left sleeve was moved up a bit. Swollen bite marks of a vampire. Anger flashed through my eyes.

"Sasuke." I growled out. Pein knew that I was a vampire, he knew about my brother as well. His eyes went wide.

"When and how could he have come here? We didn't see him!" He whispered to me in panic. 'I think I know...'

"There isn't time for that, I have to get her out of here now!" I whispered gathering the dying girl in my arms. "I will be gone for a few days, maybe a week. But you have to get me my brother. I need to have a talk with him." I said with a flare of anger and disappeared out of the cafe. My car was just outside. Black with red stripes on either side. I put the girl on the back seat and sped towards home. "Sasuke, why did you do it?" I growled out.

Meanwhile at the restaurant Sasuke stood in the shadows as he recalled the events leading up to his brother leaving with the girl. Silently whispering to himself he moved towards the back door and out into the slowly ascending night.

Recollection of the vampire attack on Robyn: She was sitting on the chair where she had passed out only minutes earlier, because of her severe shortage of blood and her temper, which caused an unnatural breakage in the effects of Itachi's venom, which was still in her from five years ago.

Sasuke had noticed this effect, his brother had told him what he did on that particular night, and he decided to experiment. He moved out of the shadows, when he was certain no one was paying attention to the girl, moving towards her with speed, agility and secrecy. Robyn's wrist was his target. In plain view. And he attacked. Injecting his own venom into the girl, but much more than his brother.

Robyn let out a short scream and collapsed onto the floor when he let her go. Alerting the others of her situation.

**Inside Robyn's mind.**

It hurts. It hurts so much! The pain! Its spreading like fire throughout my blood, but slow like a creeping spider. But it hurts! This pain, it feels like someone is stabbing every inch of my body with a butchers knife coated in acid. I feel like I'm on fire, and my temperature is increasing rapidly.

A/N: sorry but this was short notice. And I had to write it. The reason for this particular chapter: my weekend was destroyed by internal pains.

R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: oh there is hell to pay

SORRY FOR THE WAIT!

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or its characters, just my oc and setting.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Itachi's pov.

'Sasuke, you are DEAD when I find you!' I thought bursting through the Uchiha mansion doors with a screaming Robyn in my arms. My father heard her screaming, and me nearly breaking down the doors, and rushed to see what had happened. One look at her wide multi colored eyes, and my father was yelling profinaties for even my ancestors to cringe of.

"Itachi, take her to the cellars now and meet me in the hall outside!" My father yelled, more like screamed.

"Hai!" I replied rushing Robyn to the cellar. 'Shit! She's already going through the second stage of the change!' I could feel it. Her skin was turning ice cold. Hell, if I could feel THAT then we had a very big problem. Her skin was colder than mine! I arrived at the cellar and shut Robyn inside, heading out to the hall to meet my father.

Interrogation was all that I could have expected.

"What the fuck were you thinking Itachi?! She's an Eldanor, one of the last definite lines that could be alive! And you changed her!" My father roared with rage.

"It wasn't me that did it!" I yelled back. "It was Sasuke!" My father shut up instantly and his eyes darkened.

"Where is he?" My father's voice sounded cold.

"I don't know, this is the first time he's shown up in the past 16 years." See my little brother left the household 16 years ago, no one knows why except my father and he refuses to tell me. I decided to take a chance. "Father, why did Sasuke leave?" I was expecting him to say the usual 'Its not your place to know' line, but what my father told me was something I would have never thought possible.

"Your brother...went searching for an Eldanor mate, one to carry his genes and spread it. He almost found one too if only you didn't get to her first." My father's eyes locked with mine. "You marked the last living Eldanor as yours by drinking her blood, Itachi." My eyes popped out of my skull.

'She's...mine? But how?...' That was all that was running through my head.

"The night you went and drank her blood, Sasuke told me what you did, you injected some of you venom into her. Not enough to change her, but just enough to mark her unknowingly to both of you." I looked up at my father. "Yes, Itachi, you did just say what you thought." He said with a chuckle, then we heard it.

A piercing scream of pain. I heard my father hesitate.

"Something is not right..." I couldn't agree with him more. We rushed to the cellar... What we saw was something neither of us had expected. Black feathers floated around the room...a black cloak, a skull and a scythe.

We saw this figure leaning over Robyn. "She is strong, I'll give her that, but her heart was too weak to survive the transformation." The figure spoke.

"What do you mean weak?!" My father shouted.

"Her heart... faught off the venom like it usually does a virus or infection. It didn't want to accept a change." That makes sense.

I fell to my knees and stared at the now lifeless body of Robyn. "Well, Pein is going to kill me if he finds out." I groaned as my father went to examine Robyn's body. The room was silent.

My fathers eyes went wide, the figure gasped and I shot to my feet to Robyn's side.

A/N: well? What do you think happened? Find out next time!


End file.
